Mena Suvari
Mena Suvari (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''Kiss the Girls (1997)'' [Coty Pierce]: Killed (exact method unclear) by Cary Elwes; shown in a series of fragmented flashbacks during the opening credits montage. *''The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999)'' [Lisa Parker]: Commits suicide by jumping from the roof of the school building, landing on a parked car (after being tricked into sleeping with Zachery Ty Bryan). Her body is later seen as her classmates, including Elijah Craig/Justin Urich films her as they surround her body (then again as Emily Bergl examines her). *''Trauma (2004)'' [Charlotte]: Bitten by a poisonous spider after it's placed in her mouth which is then taped shut during a struggle by a delusional Colin Firth, who is convinced she only exists in his mind, that he must purge from his brain (her body is later seen by police when police discover her stuffed into a locker). (Thanks to Frank) *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005; animated)'' [Aerith Gainsborough]: Appears as a ghost throughout the movie, having been stabbed through the abdomen with a sword by Sephiroth (George Newbern) two years prior to the film's beginning. *''Stuck (2007)'' [Brandi Boski]: Burned to death (while she's pinned against the wall by a car) when she fires a gun at the departing Stephen Rea, thus igniting the gasoline she had poured around the garage. *'[[Whisper of Fear (2013)|''Whisper of Fear (2013)]]' [''Ivy]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Drea de Matteo. TV Deaths *''American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl (2011)'' [Elizabeth Short]: Dies of an overdose of nitrous oxide while being raped by Joshua Malina in the dentist's chair; Joshua and Matt Ross' ghost then bisect her body at the waist and dump her in a field. She appears as a ghost afterwards in this and subsequent episodes. (Thanks to Lauren and Tommy) Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Robert Brinkmann Gallery menasuvaridead.png|Mena Suvari in Trauma menasuvaritherage.png|Mena Suvari in The Rage: Carrie 2 Suvari, Mena Category:1979 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accidental overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People of Estonian descent Category:People of Greek descent Category:Actresses of Estonian descent Category:Actresses of Greek descent Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Greek actors and actresses Category:Estonian actors and actresses Category:Nudity Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:American Pie Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Katt Shea Ruben Movies Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Game show participants Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Chicago Fire Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by bodily bisection Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by bodily overdose Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by abdomen trauma Category:Death scenes by waist trauma Category:Death scenes by mutilation Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Performers who shaved their heads